Ape Waterfall
Ape Waterfall is a waterfall that exists in Muir Woods Park. Following the destruction of their home, the apes had to abandon it due to its location made aware to Alpha-Omega and spent some time before the war escalated until they found a temporary safe haven in a hidden cavern with a tunnel system in hidden inside a waterfall. The apes would thrive there and fight Alpha-Omega while Blue Eyes searched for a new home far from the remaining humans. The waterfall was abandoned after Blue Eyes and Rocket returned with a map to a potential new home for the colony: an oasis lying deep in a vast desert. Interior Behind the waterfall lies a secret cavern with a tunnel system, where Caesar and his colony live in safety from the war. Over the two years of their war, the apes managed to add log structures within it and various torches throughout the tunnels. Due to the running water, all the noises are drowned out by the waterfall. History At some point, the apes found the cavern and would make it their new haven after the destruction of their village by the hands of their greatest traitor Koba. The apes used the tunnel system in the caves to hide out from the humans in the midst of Human-Ape War. The human armies were said to be searching the woods for the ape's refuge in hopes of wiping out the colony once and for all. War for the Planet of the Apes Assassination attempt on Caesar A council meeting was held after Caesar's son Blue Eyes and his lieutenant Rocket return from a journey to find a safe haven for the apes. They reported what they have found: an oasis across a vast desert devoid of settlement, making it the perfect home for the clan. Winter, still frightened from the soldiers' attack, suggested to leave immediately, but Caesar does not think they are prepared to leave so soon. McCullough, having learned the exact location of the ape village from Red's secret deal with Winter, infiltrated the waterfall with a few soldiers. Caesar was awoken by a disturbance and realized that the hideout was being invaded. Having his family stay positioned, Caesar met with Luca and had him gather allies as they found several human soldiers sneaking around but were killed. Unknown to Caesar, his family came under threat by soldiers who were killed by Blue Eyes. However, McCullough approached the area and succeeded in killing Cornelia and Blue-Eyes, thinking Blue-Eyes was Caesar. McCullough then broadcast a message to his fellow soldiers that he (supposedly) killed Caesar who overheard the message from a comm and realized what happened. Caesar then returned to the waterfall opening, only to see McCullough preparing to leave. As he prepared to jump, the Colonel turned and locked eyes with Caesar, confused as he turned to the bodies of Blue Eyes and Cornelia, which Caesar directed his gaze and became horrified and enraged at the death of his wife and eldest son. Realizing his mistake, McCullough opened fire at Caesar, but disengaged after spotting more apes emerging from the tunnels and jumped out through the waterfall. Caesar pursued, grabbing onto the cable and climbed, but McCullough cut the cable after Caesar knocked the M4A1 Assault Rifle out of his hand, sending the ape falling down into the water. Caesar managed to survived the drop and was forced to watch as McCullough escaped. Leaving the Falls The next day, Luca reports to Caesar that Winter cannot be found and believes that Winter has betrayed them out of fear. Caesar also discovers his younger son, Cornelius had survived the carnage and was relieved though now harboring vengeance against the Colonel for his act. Deciding to leave the falls since their location was now compromised, Caesar had the apes set out for potential hideout Blue Eyes spoke of and find safety there while he finished things with the Colonel. Inhabitants *Caesar - King of the apes and founder of the ape colony. Cornelia's husband and the father of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. *Cornelia - Queen of the ape colony. Caesar's wife and the mother of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. She was killed by J. Wesley McCullough. *Blue Eyes - Caesar and Cornelia's first born child and son. Prince and heir of the ape colony. He is the elder brother to their newborn son Cornelius. He was killed by J. Wesley McCullough. *Cornelius - Caesar and Cornelia's second born son. Second Prince and heir of the ape colony. He is the younger brother of Blue Eyes. *Maurice - Teacher to the younger apes and best friend of Caesar, close friend of Rocket, and good friend of Luca. *Stone - Follower of Koba now loyal to Caesar again. *Spear - A follower of Caesar and loyal ape. *Rocket - Best friend of Caesar, close friend of Maurice and Cornelia, good friend of Luca, and the father of the late Ash. *Luca - Leader of the gorillas and good friend of Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, and Rocket. *Winter - An albino gorilla, he betrayed the colony and gave up the village's location. Image Gallery WPOTA Ape Waterfall interior 2.png| WPOTA Caesar sees movement in the waterfall.png WPOTA The Colonel's forces in cavern.png WPOTA Ape stealth attack 1.png WPOTA Rocket stealth attack.png WPOTA Caesar spots a human.png WPOTA The Colonel warpaint.png WPOTA Caesar 2.png WPOTA The Colonel opens fire on Caesar.png WPOTA Caesar runs after the Colonel.png WPOTA Caesar prepares to jump.png WPOTA Caesar's troop prepares for their journey.png|The apes abandon the waterfall. Category:Locations (CE)